


Perry and Doof Kissing for Secret Santa 2020

by SallyTheWeirdPerson



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyTheWeirdPerson/pseuds/SallyTheWeirdPerson
Summary: Everything written is for the person I made this picture for UwU
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Perryshmirtz Secret Santa 2020





	Perry and Doof Kissing for Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeenagerForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagerForever/gifts).



So, I am not gonna make this long, but it was pretty fun drawing this picture! I hope you like the picture! I made the background green and red because it's Christmas. Anyways, have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
